Prodigy
by HybridRebellion
Summary: Five years after the Kira case ends a new Kira is born. With one major difference, this time Kira kills with no rational motive. People are dropping by the dozens and everyone is in fear. L is called in and Near battles what he dubs: The Prodigy.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note is not mine.**

_The world is a rotten mess._

Kuromi Nikushimi had never fully understood the Kira case. She understood the concept of what he, it, had done and what he, it, stood for. Kira had been justice. Not divine justice as the fanatics and worshippers had believed. Kuromi supported Kira, she had grinned in an almost sadistic pleasure whenever his kills had been announced. She hid these smiles and smirks when in company. She remembered when Kira had first appeared, 2004, she had been seventeen. Six years later when he disappeared she had been twenty three. It's been five years since then and Kuromi was standing in the same place Kira had been. Home from school, in her bedroom, screaming, and with a dark man in her room. In fact the same man had been in both rooms, no, not a man. A shinigami, a shinigami named Ryuk.

"So that's the true story of Kira?" Kuromi asked, her dark eyes shining with inquisitiveness. Ryuk, perched on the woman's chair, leered down at her. "You got kid. The true story of Light Yagami. The Shinigami Realm is dull place, nothing but gambling and for what?" The death god grinned and spread his arms. "I got lucky with Light. I figured that any entertainment would been better than none. So what are you going to do? Renounce the Death Note, or keep it? Forget or kill?" He leaned forward into her face, yellow eyes staring, "Kira… or commoner?" Kuromi eyes light up with a fire Ryuk had only seen once before, "Get ready for the show of a life time." A devils grin lit her face and she snatched the black book from the shinigami. "Kira tries to save the world from evil. I'll save it from itself." Ryuk chuckled, "Kyahaha! Human are interesting! Always so skewed." The raven haired girl smiled, her deep blue eyes sparkling, "Kira did something wrong. He didn't want to die. I will die eventually, but I want to make a difference." As Ryuk prepared to question her she threw him a warning glance. "I'm talking your sort of difference, Ryuk. I'm talking Kira difference. Making a difference Yagami style."

_His name was Light Yagami._

_Her name is Kuromi Nikushimi._

_They had nothing in common._

_Except for one thing: _

"_Was there anyone around who could correct this world? But someone had to do it." _

_They would change the world. _

**So this is my latest Death Note Fanfic. And for once it's not a 'New-Girl-with-magic-powers-screws-with-timeline' type story. So yay for breaking the habit of writing cliché plots! Well this is my new OC Kuromi. She has a Death Note. And a rather broken sense of justice and morals. In other words she's going to raise Hell. So… This is just a teaser to see the best way to write this. Odds are my otaku kareshi and best friend are going to make me keep writing this so if you don't like it take it up with the black belts cause I don't care! Well I do but if you flame I'm handing you a fire extinguisher. Well, post in a bit!**


	2. A dream come true or a living nightmare?

**So I've gotten some pretty good responses towards this so I think I'm going to keep writing this. So, yeah, I don't own Death Note. I think you know I don't own Death Note. :P Nor do I own the rights to any Japanese **

Ryuk watched as a dark haired female walked out of an official looking building. Nothing special to look at he though, her black hair had a blue shine to it not unlike that of any other raven and was held up in a bun. Her clothes were common enough, a pair of jeans tucked into half high heeled boots, a two toned purple striped shirt, and a leather messenger bag slug over her shoulder. In fact, she was so incredibly average looking that Ryuk wouldn't have noticed her at all if it were for the fact that she was holding an apple. It must have been for that same reason that he began to unconsciously follow her, invisibly silent. To his dismay and utter surprise, Ryuk was so preoccupied with visions of the apple that his grip on his Death Note began to slacken. By the time the shinigami realized the note had fallen from his grasp, it had landed on the woman's head.

Although confused the woman picked up the Death Note, and upon reading the cover promptly put it in her bag and continued walking as if nothing had happened. _"'Death Note?'"_ She wondered. _"I wonder what it does…"_

As Kuromi walked into her room and threw her bag to the ground, she held tightly to the black book in her grasp. _"A death note? What does it do? And where did it come from?"_ She sat down on ledge forming a window seat and pulled a black pen out from her hair, the raven locks falling to her shoulders. The black rimmed glasses came off and the hidden eyes directed themselves towards the page. A single name was etched across the page, and forty seconds later her eyes closed.

A loud shock rung throughout the apartment as the elderly widower passed away in his sleep and his heart monitor gave out. Voices shouted from within the complex and the sound of an ambulance reached the most sensitive of ears. Kuromi blinked, once, twice, and closed the notebook in astonishment. _"The note worked…"_ She thought silently, "Is this a dream come true or is this a nightmare brought to life?"

_Joining harmoniously in the dark/ Despair and the future/ The moonlight that exposes my sorrow/Shines coldly_/_With the secret you gave me as a companion/I proceed into the silence of the blue night_

**Damn short chapter, I know. I just couldn't come up with much more under the circumstances. Eh… Oh well… Thanks to all my reviewers, fav'ers and story alert'ers! It means a lot to me and give me the creativity to keep writing! Lacrimsoa lyrics belong to Kalafina and their respective owners. **


End file.
